The Worg
by Buffybot76
Summary: ON HOLD - AU Hajime Saitou is a creature known as a Worg, a mythological wolf-like creature that can take the form of a man.Misao, having a run of awful luck, ends up alone in a forested area and face to face with this elusive creature called "Saitou".
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Worg  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 & profiler120  
  
Emails: vampmistress76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Summary: An Alternate universe fic. Hajime Saitou is a creature known as a Worg, a mythological wolf-like creature that can take the form of a man with intelligence and an evil disposition. Misao, having a run of awful luck, ends up alone in a forested area and face to face with this elusive creature called "Saitou".  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.Net, Mediaminer.Org, My Yahoo Group: For the Love of Misao  
  
The full moon hung overhead in a dark, starless sky, shining its glimmering moonbeams down on the vast forest spread out beneath it. An old dirt trail, barely wide enough for a vehicle to pass, wound it's way through the dense foliage and came to a stop in a small clearing. The perfect make out point, one would say.   
  
However....   
  
The sounds of muffled screams and flesh meeting flesh could be heard coming from within the cab of the 2001 Dodge Ram pickup parked in the secluded clearing. But one could not mistake the screams for ones of pleasure, nor could the other sound be mistaken for the sound of two bodies coming together willingly as one in the act of love. Though the body of the truck shook, it was in fact, evidence of the brutal struggle that was taking place inside. The shaking continued for nearly ten minutes before the passenger side door flew open, and a dark form literally flew from within.  
  
"Come back here, you bitch!" The sound of a very enraged male came from within the truck's darkened cab. "I'm not through with you yet!"  
  
"No! Stay away from me, you bastard!" The young woman, who was just now scrambling to her feet, spat at the young man who, until only a few minutes ago, had been her date.  
  
"I'll show you bastard, bitch! Get back in here, NOW!"   
  
When the man made to get out of the truck in pursuit, the young girl quickly whirled around and ran away. She made a bee-line for the surrounding trees, knowing that if she could make it there--despite it being pitch black within--she would be safe.  
  
She ran, breathing heavy, her chest heaving as her feet crunched into the dryed autumn leaves beneath her feet. Perhaps the forest wasn't as much of a haven as she'd imagined, she thought. Every footstep was a loud crunch in the night air that was cool and causing her throat to ache as she harshly breathed it in.   
  
Had she thought help were to be found she would've spent her voice screaming, but there would be no one in the woodland at this hour. No one she would want to meet anyway, and certainly not to rescue her from the maniac her friend had set her up with tonight.   
  
Damn you, Kaoru! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you and went on a blind date! Misao thought as she ran.   
  
Her footing was clumsy on the uneven ground. The thought of falling was terrifying knowing what awaited her. He was already catching up, his long strides had him practically on her heels. Her best bet was to hide in the darkness where he couldn't see or hear her, not be running like some frightened doe.  
  
"Misao! Come on, wait up! I'm sorry okay?! I was only playing around!"  
  
Makimachi Misao started at the sound of the man calling out her name. Did he really expect for her to stop? To wait for him to catch up with her? No freaking way! Instead, Misao changed course and began to zig-zag her way even deep through the forest. If she hadn't been so set on getting away from Makoto Shishio, then she probably would have realized that doing this would eventually cause her to become hopelessly lost in the woods. But she didn't...no, couldn't think of anything else. Only three words rang through her mind at this point.   
  
Get. Away. Fast.  
  
The beam of a flashlight cut through the darkness from behind her. Oh shit! she thought. He's got a flashlight. He'd find her for sure! Distracted as she was by the light, Misao let out a startled shriek as she felt the ground drop off from beneath her. She skidded and tumbled down the steep embankment. When she finally came to a stop at the bottom, Misao immediately rose, intent on continuing to run. The moment her right foot touched the ground with her full weight upon it, however, she fell to the damp earth once more as sharp needles of pain streaked up her leg.  
  
Misao bit her already bruised lip to keep from crying out. Maybe if she could just stay quiet, then he would pass her by. Maybe he would give up when he couldn't find her. Maybe....  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffybot76: Yes, I know I *really* need to be working on one of my numerous other fics, but this idea just would *not* leave me alone. So, I convinced my bestest writing buddy in the whole wide world, P-chan to assist me in writing yet *another* Saitou/Misao fic. As you can see this one is AU and also of the supernatural variety. I hope you liked it all the same though. Please let me and P-chan know if you'd like to see what happens next, k? Also, the next chapter of Amber Horizons will be out hopefully within the next few days, so keep a look out! Until then, please read and review.   
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Worg  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 & profiler120  
  
Emails: vampmistress76@hotmail.com & profiler120@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Summary: An Alternate universe fic. Hajime Saitou is a creature known as a Worg, a mythological wolf-like creature that can take the form of a man with intelligence and an evil disposition. Misao, having a run of awful luck, ends up alone in a forested area and face to face with this elusive Worg creature called "Saitou".  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Distribution: Fanfiction.Net, Mediaminer.Org, My Yahoo Group: For the Love of Misao  
  
Part 2  
  
She had just begun to convince herself that she would be fine, when the sound of twigs snapping beneath approaching footsteps caused her heart to sink just seconds before the beam from Shishio's flashlight settled on her from above.  
  
"Ha! There you are. Looks like we took a little tumble now, didn't we." Her former date turned stalker taunted as he began to slowly make his way down the incline.   
  
He sounded smug, as if he thought that he had her where he wanted her...which, in truth, he pretty much did.  
  
"No, please! Leave me alone!!" Misao pleaded, but to no avail.   
  
Shishio reached her in no time at all and soon she found herself hauled up, her tank top crumpled in his tight fist as he lifted her completely off of the ground.  
  
"I don't think so, bitch. You and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Shishio purred next to her ear before licking it, causing Misao to shudder in disgust.  
  
Shishio shifted, his feet shuffling just slightly on the uneven, damp ground plastered with leaves beneath his feet. Something was moving in the darkness around them. He hadn't mistaken the rustling sound. He tightened his grip on the girl's shirt as she continued to struggle. He turned to her momentarily, and slapping her with his free hand to shut her up. He couldn't hear with all her blubbering.  
  
The action was momentarily successful in quieting her but he was to discover she was stubborn as she began to fight him again. Just as he was about to slap her once more he heard something again. This time it was something far less innocuous then a misplaced rustle in the trees.  
  
Rather it was a sinister, low growl that rumbled in the darkness. The sound of a predator observing it's prey, something about to strike. It was a vicious sound that preceded the bite of sharp teeth into flesh and the spilling of blood. He felt a chill run up his spine, his grip on Misao loosening.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao's head snapped back at the vicious slap Shishio dealt her. Her mind was sent reeling for a moment before it cleared again and she resumed her struggle. She was on the verge of opening her mouth to scream again, despite her knowledge that it was fruitless, when she heard it. A low, animalistic growl that she knew just had to have come from some sort of creature. No human being could have sounded as deadly as this. A bear, perhaps? Or a mountain lion? No, this sounded more like a dog's growl than anything else.  
  
She felt Shishio tense and watched as his head turned ever so slowly to scan the pitch black forest around them. She too turned, wondering what gave him pause. Whatever it was, she was thankful for it.  
  
Misao gulped as her eyes barely made out the pair of amber orbs hovering in the blanketing darkness only a yard away. What...what is that? she thought, a sense of fear creeping up her spine more intense than the one she had felt before. Oh Kami, please no. It's....it's a wolf!  
  
Misao felt her breathing quicken. Everything seemed suddenly sharp, her sight, her hearing, and her heartbeat…   
  
A moment later, it was a blur. She felt the impact of being pushed, but couldn't be certain of what it was only that it was force enough to topple her clear over onto the ground.   
  
Near her, Shishio too went over, his dark form seemed to merge with that of the dark beast that had been watching them. She was frozen in abject terror listening to the sounds of a rumbling battle so close it almost rang in her ears.  
  
The ripping cloth, the snapping of teeth, the hiss of human pain. She was tempted to cover her ears, to drag herself to her feet to run, but what if it noticed her then and chased her? What if it was going to kill her once it was done with Shisho?   
  
Not particularly wanting to find out, Misao tried to haul herself to her feet again. And again she felt the sharp pain shoot up her leg and fell to the ground in a heap, her hands clutching her leg in an attempt to ease the agony. Damn it! She must have twisted something. Hopefully nothing was broken, but she didn't take the time to feel the bone and make sure. Instead, she concentrated on dragging herself away from the sounds of the screaming and the growling coming from way too near her for comfort.  
  
She had only managed to get a few meters in distance, when the sound of struggling stopped and only the sound of footsteps hastily retreating and painfilled screams could be heard. Shishio's cries faded as he fled the vicinity, leaving Misao all alone. Or was she?   
  
Misao chanced a glance back, her eyes squinting to see in the scant light provided by the moon's glow. What she saw, when she was able to make it out, caused a shocked gasp to be ripped from her throat.  
  
A wolf was what it was, she thought, staring in awe at the awesome creature as it stared at her from some distance away. Yet it could not be an ordinary wolf, she thought, staring. She could only now see it as its silver mane gleamed in the shaft of moonlight under which it had moved into. Had the predator decided not to hunt her? Was this a game? Would it spring upon her the moment she moved like a cat with its captive mouse? She swallowed hard in dreadful anticipation, but nothing happened.   
  
Nothing.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC...  
  
Buffybot76: Weird, I know. But hopefully an interesting weird. Well, here's the next part of the story, how do you guys like it? I know that this probably doesn't make sense at the moment, but please be patient. All will be explained in further chapters. Besides, this *is* an AU fic so we can be forgiven somewhat, right? *sweatdrops* 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
There was a deep, unsettling feeling. It was something other than her dread and anxiousness over her current plight.   
  
  
  
*Little one…*   
  
Misao shuddered at the voice that seemed to suddenly pierce through the silence like a shaft of light through darkness. So clear, so… directionless. It had not come from any one place, but from everyplace. As though… as though… she could not even think of a suitable description.  
  
*Little human…*   
  
She cast her eyes around although she was reluctant to look away from the wolf that was still so intently watching her. She saw no one. She heard nothing but the gentle sounds of the forest surrounding her.   
  
Who was that? she thought to herself, not wanting to startle the wolf into attacking her after all. Which was the reason she was more than a little surprised when the voice that had spoken before, answered her.  
  
*Don't be afraid, I wish you no harm.*  
  
"H-h-how do I know that?" Misao couldn't help but voice her next question, though a quiet whisper.  
  
A deep chuckle was forthcoming and Misao couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine at such a soothing sound. *Now why would I harm you after what I just went through to protect you?*  
  
Misao's eyes widened at hearing this and directed her gaze back at the wolf that had moved to stand a few feet from her. She blinked a few times. Could she be hearing things? Seeing things? She swore that the wolf was smirking at her, but that couldn't be right...could it? Wolves didn't smirk.  
  
*What's the matter, little one? Never seen a wolf before?*  
  
No. Freaking. Way! Misao thought over and over again. This....this wolf was talking to her? But how? It's muzzle wasn't even moving, only stretched back into that infernal grin, as if teasing her. But then, the voice speaking to her didn't carry as a vocal sound. It was more of an echo actually. An echo inside of her head that....  
  
Misao gasped. She had read all sorts of sci fi novels that talked about telepathy and such, but she hadn't taken it seriously. This was something highly irregular and totally insane!  
  
"You're not a normal wolf, are you." Misao stated, managing to keep her voice from shaking despite the slight tremble that had taken control of her body.  
  
The wolf seemed to notice this and shifted once again, silently stalking over to where she lay on the dampened earth. *You are cold.* The wolf projected to her, and again she recieved it in her mind.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Misao nodded and was shocked yet again when the large, warm body of the wolf settled beside her. It's long bushy tail curling around her legs, wrapping them in warm fur.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Misao jerked up and tried to move away, but the pain in her leg hindered her yet again.  
  
*You are hurt and cold. You will not be able to move from this place tonight. I will keep you warm and safe until morning comes. Now lie down beside me.*   
  
The order was gentle, yet firm. Misao did not take kindly to it at all. Narrowing her eyes, she glared defiantly at the large wolf. This was such an unusual situation she found herself in, it was bordering on unbelievable. Her best friend had nagged her into going on a blind date with a psychopath turned attempted rapist who had chased her into the woods, only to be ran off by an oversized, telepathic wolf? It was nearly enough to make her doubt her sanity. Then why was she still here? Oh right, there was the slight possibility that she had a broken leg.   
  
She toyed with the theory that she might have bumped her head on her tumble down the embankment and that all of this was just some weird dream or hallucination. It almost made sense if not for the very real pain that was coursing down her leg. That in itself was irrefutable proof that she was awake and very much alert. So how to explain having a telepathic conversation with an animal?  
  
"I don't think so." she muttered aloud.  
  
Shaking her head, she turned away, gritting her teeth against the pain the movement caused. She heard a soft noise that sounded suspiciously like a sigh and then found herself being flattened to the ground as a large furry body lowered itself down on her. A startled sound escaped her throat and she struggled for a bit before the warmth of the wolf's body began seeping into her nearly numb one.  
  
She stiffened, her body becoming rigid as uncertainty filled her. There wasn't really anything she could do about it and it hurt too much to struggle so in the end Misao found that the best thing--the only thing--to do was to comply. She willed her body to relax and instinctively curled into the inviting warmth of the furry body covering her. He was heavy, but not so much that it was crushing. It felt rather....nice. Pleasant actually. She felt a sense of security wrapped up in the fur of this wild creature. She felt the rise and fall of the wolf's chest with each breath it took and realized it coincided with it's heartbeat, which had a soothing rhythm.   
  
Misao fought the drowsy feeling that began to creep up on her. She didn't really want to go to sleep. She needed to sort through all the craziness that had occured to her tonight, but in the end found it impossible to deny that she was exhausted and in desperate need of rest. Feeling much too heavy to keep open, Misao felt her eyelids begin to drift closed and her mind began to cloud over with the haziness of a deep slumber. Just before she succumbed however, she heard the wolf's voice one last time in her mind.  
  
*Sleep well, little one.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His eyes sharpened on the young female he'd wrapped himself around. Try as he might, he could not repress the feeling. The pulse of life that had reached his ears like a heartbeat clear on the opposite side of the forest. It had been ages since he'd felt it...the pull, the twinge of hidden power. The power that had been a mark of his clan all those years ago. It had been so many now he didn't like to think of it. But that had been before today. That thundering sound had pulsed in his ears and he'd sprinted at the very first. He'd run straight toward it, straight toward the beakon of life that sprouted so strongly from this tiny female.   
  
Yet she was not what he expected. There was no sign of the heritage he thought he'd felt call him here. She seemed to be nothing more than any other human female. He laid his head down once more, determined to see her safely through the night. When morning came she would return to her world and he to his. So logic told him, but he could not put off or explain the strong feeling that was pulling him to sleep. Sleep. A world created in the mind that enabled communication with humans without otherwordly mediums. He closed his eyes. When morning came... what to do? He determined he would go before she woke and then simply follow her. Yes, that seemed the most reasonable. The pull he'd felt couldn't be reasoned off as his imagination however. He knew what he felt. He knew.  
  
*~*~*Misao's Dreamscape*~*~*  
  
Misao's world shimmered. The landscape in front of her eyes rippled like water. She teetered, struggling for balance, and blinking her eyes to regain focus. The waves distorting her vision slowed. She swallowed. What was this? She was standing in a field. Wide, open field. Tall wisps of grass with feathery heads grew straight up to her knees brushing against her skin. That sensation was what caused her to noticed it. She was not wearing the same clothing as she had been in the forest. There she had been wearing a light blue tank top and jeans but here... She glanced down.  
  
rescued her  
  
A... kimono? It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and draped off her frame no less. She smoothed her hands across the white fabric and gasped. This had to be a dream. Silk! White silk! There was no way she could afford that. She was barely paying for college as it was. A small smile curved her lips as she imagined how it must look on her. If Okina and the others could see her now... For a moment it made her happy, but then it made her sad. It was too bad her parents couldn't see her now. Now when she felt her most beautiful. Just as she was about to contemplate, there was a shift. A tangible change in the atmosphere of the dreamy landscape. She glanced anxiously around for the source of the feeling. What was it?  
  
She looked up and noticed something--no, someone standing across the field from her. The faux sun shone bright rays of imaginary light down to illuminate the form of a man, tall and well built, standing amidst the sea of multi-colored flowers. Their eyes locked from across the field and held, a moment frozen in a time of dreams. Then he moved. He began to approach her, his movements fluid and graceful, almost as if he were stalking her. Much like a wolf would do, she thought absently.   
  
She never took her eyes from his and as he drew closer she was soon able to make out the color of them. They were a rich, golden amber. Warm and beautiful, much like wolf's. She broke contact with those alluring eyes to take in his other features. He was ruggedly handsome, she noted. His face all sharp angles. His bangs hung before his face in a few strands, only adding to his rugged good looks. His body, tightly corded muscle encased in midnight blue cloth, and long, muscular legs giving him the height to tower above her. She blinked then, realizing that he had already crossed the field and was now standing right in front of her.  
  
"Wh-who are you?"   
  
The question left her lips in a whisper, but the man obviously heard her for his lips quirked up into an almost feral grin. His tall frame bent at the waist as he leaned toward her, eyes level with hers. She stared into the golden pools, startled both at the intensity and the familiarity. She leaned back as his nose brushed hers. It was a frightning thing when a strange man leaned so close to you - especially such a handsome one. Or, maybe it was just amazing confidence. She gave the matter no more thought as his voice rang through the clearing - sharp and clear.   
  
"Surely you haven't forgotten?" At her silence he straightened, turning his head and gazed elsewhere. "Che... humans."  
  
She huffed. "Oh, and what are you Mr. High and Mighty, but a lowly human?"   
  
That icy gaze swung back to her causing her to step back. It was easy to forget how unnerving he was when he was looking somewhere else.   
  
"This is a dreamscape - a spiritual plane so to speak. I can discover anything I want to about you here, girl." He paused taking a look over her. "Anyone ever tell you, you look like a weasel?"  
  
He glanced away momentarily as he searched through his pockets for something a small grin on his lips. "A weasel girl..." he mused to himself looking all too amused.   
  
"Don't call me that." Misao muttered, her eyes narrowing in her annoyance.   
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and silently dared him to call her weasel again. This only seemed to amuse him even more and Misao ground her teeth to keep from screaming into his smug face. It was then that he spoke again. Only this time, his lips didn't move.  
  
"So what *should* I call you then, little one?"  
  
Gasping, Misao stepped back. That voice. In her head. It was his...and it was the wolf's. But how?  
  
"What are you?" She asked. It was a question that she had asked in the waking realm but had never recieved an answer.   
  
"Haven't been paying attention in class, have you weasel? And you even have a mythology class on that high dollar campus of yours, too."  
  
She frowned. How did he know that?   
  
"So?"   
  
He snorted. "If you'd been listening, you just might be able to answer your own question."  
  
"How would you know I wasn't paying attention in the first place?" Misao fumed angrily, poking a finger into this aggravating man's hard chest for emphasis.   
  
He stared at her finger, then raised his eyes to her face. "You're still not listening, weasel. This is a dreamscape. I can know everything about you."   
  
Her eyes widened as though she suddenly realized the implications of his words. Taking a calming breath, Misao's eyes wandered the dreamscape again before returning to the man before her. "Okay. So you can read my mind here. Does that mean that I can read yours?"  
  
His amusement suddenly and completely vanished and silence was her answer. Interestingly enough his entire frame seemed to tense, but no words were forthcoming. This spoke volumes to her, despite his lack of verbal response. A small smile came to her lips then as she realized she could. If she could just figure out how...  
  
Closing her eyes, Misao concentrated. At first nothing happened and her brows furrowed in disappointment. But then, just as she was about to give up and open her eyes, she felt a slight jarring sensation in her mind. It wasn't painful, though it did startle her at first. But she found once she relaxed, that the feeling as quite pleasant, almost as if she were flying in an airplane and the jarring had just been the take-off. She allowed this feeling to proceed and soon an image formed before her closed lids. A large, silver wolf stood where the man was, its predatory eyes gazed at her with a look of begrudged resignation.   
  
The wolf!   
  
Her eyes flew open and he was still standing just like he had been. Tense and silent.  
  
"The wolf?" She murmured aloud. "A human..." She let her mind drift back through her memories. Just last week her professor had droned on for over an hour about the mythological spirits of the wood. She blinked. "Worg!"  
  
Of course.   
  
She looked back to the man....Worg, she reminded herself, to find him looking at her with approval in his golden eyes and a smirk on his lips. "Very good, weasel. You get a cookie."   
  
"Stop calling me that!" she practically growled, "I'm not an animal like you!"   
  
An inky eyebrow arched in amusement. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, weasel."  
  
*~*~*End Dreamscape*~*~*  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 -

Misao's eyes fluttered open and she immediately registered the unpleasant throbbing in her ankle. She groaned rethinking over the evening's events and again fumed over her _date_.

Her fear vanished and was replaced by a wild, flaming anger. If she ever saw **that** guy again she would- _wait a minute..._

She blinked. Why was there some strange guy standing over her?

"You awake yet weasel?"

"Eh?" She mumbled incoherently forcing herself to sit up.

She turned her head up to stare and sat back suddenly as he kneeled, curling one hand around her chin. His fingers were long and sturdy - solid against her face. She stared into luminous gold eyes and trembled slightly. Her gaze dropped to his mouth and stared at the pasty white cigarette tilted out of one corner.

"It's you..."

He grinned.

_He smokes? Strange wolf-man in front of her smokes cigarettes?_ She dropped back into the grass. "I have to be delusional."

A howl of laughter drew her up again. "Are you laughing at me? There's nothing funny about this!" She motioned grandly and he followed her wild arm movements, and then stared back down at her.

"You don't sound happy to see me, weasel."

Misao glowered at the man towering over her. "And just why should I be?"

His grin only seemed to widen. "That's hardly any way to greet your rescuer."

"Oh really? What'd you expect? For me to jump ecstatically into your arms?"

"Well, you wouldn't be the first." He lifted the cigarette from his mouth and a thin graceful sweep of smoke drifted upward.

For some reason this response irked her. Why? She had no connection to this man whatsoever. So why should it bother her if other women leap into his arms? His....nice...muscular...strong arms. She mentally shook herself. _What the hell?_

"Shut up!" she growled.

He flicked the cigarette away and reached down scooping her up.

"What are you trying to do? Start a fire or something? What kind of weird, wolf man are you? Destroying natural habitats and- wait a second! Where are you taking me?"

"Mouthy little tart, aren't you?"

"Mouthy little...?" Misao began, then broke off as she started to squirm in his strong arms despite the throbbing it caused her ankle. "Jerk! Put me down cause I'm not going I'm not going **anywhere** with you! I don't even know your **name**!"

"Will that shut you up?" He asked, and with the sharpness of his tone she wondered if he was really irritated with her.

"No," She retorted, "but it would be a start!"

"A start," he snorted, but then seemed to switch modes of thought. "You may call me Saitou."

He continued to walk, his eyes glancing about their surroundings as though seeking out any hidden dangers.

"Saitou..." Softly she tried the name out, surprised that she actually **liked** the sound of it on her lips.

The trip was a surprisingly short one. Down a steep hill and through a darkened forest Misao watched, kept silent only by her wonder of her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she saw a sturdy looking structure emerge from the wooded area. _A house? Er, was that a cabin? Does it matter?_

She frowned as they got closer. Did he live here? All the way out here? **Alone**? She shuddered. She didn't want to be in there with him. Alone. With no one around for miles. She cast him a skeptical look.

"You're not expecting me to stay in **there**, are you?"

Her response was nothing more than an arched eyebrow and a smirk. She was really beginning to hate it. It made her want to reach out and smack it off of those thin lips of his. Never putting her down, the man-like creature nudged the rickety door to the cabin opened and walked inside. Hesitating only a moment, he then walked to the futon mat that lay in the 'bedroom' portion of the room.

The place had one open room with a small cooking area to one side, a large basin in one corner, and a bed on the other side. Didn't this guy know anything about the modern world? Namely, more stury living establishments?

"What is this? This is one step up from a cave," she complained. "And why exactly are you out here in the middle of nowhere? What do you do out here? You live alone?"

She opened her mouth ready with more question when she was smacked with a towel. She peeled it off her head and tossed him a glare. "That was totally unnecessary!"

"You talk too much, weasel."

"You should be happy you have anyone to talk to. Especially living out here in the wilderness. Isn't it... you know... boring?"

A small grin perked his lips up. "Not anymore."

Misao's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not any.... Just what does **that** supposed to mean?"

His grin seemed to widen but he remained silent as he continued to fish around in the cabinet, searching for something, which only served to agitate Misao more.

"Answer me, damn it! What does that supposed to mean?!"

Saitou gave a growl of annoyance. Whether from not being able to find what he'd been searching for or from her insistance, Misao wasn't sure. She sure as hell wasn't going to let him **not** answer her question though, no matter how annoyed he got.

"I have zero intentions of staying here. With you, a completely weird stranger, alone, in this cabin, or anywhere else for that matter. So don't be getting any lecherous ideas."

His lips drew back into a grin as he stopped his search to level a stare on her. "Come to think of it... It has been a while since I've had a female around here." He let his eyes rove slowly from her feet up her legs, to her waist and up over her torso and meet her eyes with a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Too bad I don't have one suitable."

Misao's jaw dropped. How dare he! There was **nothing** wrong with her! Without thinking of the consequences, Misao spat, "What do you mean? I **am** suitable!"

He, instead of answering, turned his back on her completely and ignored the question. In front of him, the search continued.

"Hey! Don't turn away from me like that!" Misao fumed, not exactly sure why she was pursuing the line of conversation. Did she really **want** him to notice her **that** way? But it seemed she couldn't stop herself. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"You're talking too much." He only paused to add.

Stopping he snapped closed the sliding cupboards and headed over to another set at the far wall. Finally, after several more seconds of avid searching he seemed to have found the object of his quest and his frame straightened. In a huff, Misao realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of her host at the moment. So instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible, though the painful throbbing in her leg was making it a difficult task.

_Dammit, why do I have to be so unlucky?_ she wondered.

He approached and kneeled at her side. In his hands was a roll of white cloth. He pulled off her shoe and sock without a word, never raising his eyes above knee level while he worked. Misao watched warily as--with quick, flawless precision--the man's hands went to work bandaging her ankle. Pulling the cloth snug, but not tight enough to stop the flow of circulation, he sat back and obseved his handiwork before rising back to his feet.

He paused, meeting her gaze evenly. "What? No whining?"

Misao frowned, "Why? Do you want me to?"

His frown dimmed, and he didn't reply as he drew away. He yawned, stretching his long arms over his head. "How do I get involved with these simple-minded humans?"

"Who are you calling _simple-minded_? Is that all you're going to do is insult me?" He didn't reply. Misao felt the pain in her ankle ebb away in the wake of her growing anger. "If you don't like being involved with humans, then why did you even bother saving me in the first place?"

He turned, leveling a stare on her that could freeze water. "I sensed something while patrolling the area. Something old, something I hadn't felt in ages, but that it might have come from you seems impossible. You just seem to be a whiny human girl." His lips turned up into qurky grin at the comment as though challenging her to prove him wrong.

Misao felt her anger spike, resulting in a sound which eerily resembled a growl to emerge from her throat. "You just wait till my ankle's healed, I'll show **you** _whiny human_!" She threatened. How could he be so irritating? She spied a bookshelf against the far wall, its shelves filled with an array of books. Nice, big, heavy books. With sharp edges in which to cause serious harm to said irritating man. _Dammit, why do they have to be so far away!?_ If she could just get her hands on just one....

Her thought was cut short as her jaw became unhinged when one of the books began to work its way from its perch. Within seconds the book had shook its way off the shelf and practically flew across the room, landing very neatly in her lap.

"What the hell- !"

Saitou's amused expression vanished promptly. He blinked. He had just seen that, hadn't he? There couldn't be mistaking it now. She had to be the one he sensed. Proof of her abilities was before his own eyes.

"So... You are the one."

He approached, his long legged strides reaching her in a matter of moments. He quickly plucked the book from her lap and sat down beside her. He stared at the book but his thoughts were far beyond. The thought he wasn't as alone in the universe as he'd previously thought left him feeling rather winded.

Misao was speechless. She stared sightlessly down at the book that now lay in Saitou's hands. Did she just...? Had that been her? She blinked, trying to comprehend what had just happened and what the man beside her had just said....

"I'm the one?" she asked, her voice for once, sounding timid.

"My clan died out a long time ago. We were great in number once, wandering the lands, but some humans discovered us and we became a legend. Werewolves were born and some humans took up the cause as a sport. A dedicated few spawned a secret movement that eradicated entire villages. It's been so long since I've even heard rumor of a survivor and then you just drop into my lap..."

He peered down at her, golden eyes gleaming.

Misao's eyes widened in awe. "Werewolves..." she murmured. "But werewolves aren't real..."

Saitou snorted. "No... but I am..." a calloused hand reached out, caressing Misao's cheek tenderly. "...and so are you." Misao's eyes fluttered closed at his touch, the sight causing Saitou's lips to quirk up even more.

Finally realizing what she was doing, Misao jerked away suddenly. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm... that I'm.... whatever you are?!"

He scoffed. "Did it take you that long to figure it out?" He turned his gaze away.

"You're wrong!" she stated firmly. "I'm not... I can't be...!"

"You are, " he snapped, standing. "So that means... you belong with me."

~*~ 

TBC....

**Buffybot76:** _So.... whatcha think?_


	5. Chapter 4

_- Chapter 4 -_

"You are, " he snapped, standing. "So that means... you belong with me."

She shot to her feet, swaying uneasily. "Like hell I do! Who do you think you are ordering me around? Dragging me into the woods to some god-forsaken place that mankind has never seen, and then going all transform-y! You can't do that!"

His expression didn't even twitch. She raised a hand, pointing at him accusingly. "And that's another thing!" She was set to launch into another tirade when she realized. She was standing.

On her feet.

She blinked and looked down. Her legs were not exuding the piercing pain that had been present just a short time ago. There was still a dull throbbing sensation though, but no actual pain. Her gaze shot up again, meeting a pair of amber eyes that were filled to the brim with smugness. They almost taunted her, as if saying 'I told you so.' Misao clenched her fists at her side and, growling low in her throat, stalked up to the infuriating man until she was nose to chest with him.

"What did you do?!" She demanded, her head tilted back in order to glare up at his face. "How did you make my ankle better, huh? I know it was you!"

He grinned. "Me? Nah, I don't do the miracle thing. You did it yourself, weasel."

Misao frowned, backing up a step to cross her arms over her chest in a huff. "I don't believe you." she grumbled.

He mirrored the motion, crossing his arms also. "I could care less what you believe. You don't look like a stupid girl, but I could be wrong about that."

Seething, Misao closed her eyes in an attempt to stem her growing frustration. "Fine!" She ground out between clenched teeth. After managing to get her temper under control, she opened her eyes and stared at him warily. "So you say I'm one of your kind... what exactly does that mean?"

He snorted. "No more screwing around." The amused light in his eyes, vanished. He stepped forward, gripping the fabric at her hip and yanking her forward. Still leary of her ankle, she tumbled in his direction, falling against him. "I'll show you what it means." He lowered his head, slanting his lips against hers.

Misao's eyes widened in shock but soon after fluttered closed as a sudden heat coursed throughout her body at the touch of Saitou's lips on hers. Her hands flew up to bury themselves within his dark hair as she felt something wild, something almost feral take control of her senses, driving her to act almost impulsively as she returned the heated kiss fervently.

Saitou growled, licking tingling lips as he pulled away from her. Misao, for the barest of moments, looked startled at the beastly sound. His lips quirked into a twisted grin, almost bordering on malacious, as he repressed the powerful instinct that whispered loudly that he should mate with the girl. She seemed disappointed with his breaking away. Good, that meant he wasn't the only one affected by the powerful pull between them.

"No time for playing, weasel. There's lots of things to learn and little time to learn it."

"No time?" She asked, bewildered, still flustered from the heated embrace. She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Time for what?" 

He cocked a grin at her. "Heh, just you wait. Go sit down for a few more minutes. It'll be easier when your ankle is completely healed. I don't want any excuses for failure." 

She grumbled, but obeyed, looking lost in her thoughts. He was almost overwhelmed. He had never intended to find a female of his own kind. He had never expected to find any one of his own, let alone a female of breeding age. 

He all but shuddered. Breeding age. 

But first thing was first, he had to ensure her survival. She was coming of age now, it was important for her to undergo the coming of age ritual involving her first transformation, no easy task. Especially for one raised as a human with no background in their ancestral arts. It would, doubtlessly, be difficult for her to accomplish, but he was determined to see her succeed.

Misao retreated back to the spot she had been originally sitting in before she had lept to her feet in anger. She watched as Saitou proceeded rearrange the meager furnishings of the cabin so that the center was cleared. She figured he expected to 'train' her here... whatever that meant.

"Get up, weasel. Your rest time is over." He growled.

He was turned away, facing the door, but he turned back pinning an intense stare on her all too soon. She wasn't happy for it. His features were all hard and unrelenting. He looked so... battle ready. As though with a moment's notice he was out the door to sink his teeth into something. Maybe her imagination was going overboard though, she was under a lot of stress. This kind of thing just didn't happen everyday. Or any day, really. She pulled herself up and walked over to where he was standing. She was half surprised and half not surprised her ankle felt perfectly fine. Despite the weirdness of this whole situation that injury recovery thing was really cool. That would be handy.

"Sit down."

"Eh?" She looked up only to find him pointing at the floor.

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog! Don't-"

He leaned close, interrupting her would-be tirade. "You sit, or I will sit you. Trust me, weasel. Obediance is less painful."

She backed up a pace and sat down cross legged on the floor.

"Sit properly," he growled, walking around behind her. She grumbled pulling her knees up under her like a proper young woman, but scowled at the effort.

Saitou returned setting a dish in front of her. She almost laughed when she realized it was incense.

"What is this?" She asked, feeling stupid.

"Meditation. First rule of everything is inner peace. Always takes block-head students like you forever to learn, so start now. You don't move on until you get it and until you get it, you don't eat."

"You're kidding." She gaped, her eyes narrowing when his expression remained serious. "You're not kidding," she brought up a hand to massage her left temple as she seemed to have developed a headache. Finally, she sighed, "You said move on... Move on to what?"

"The next step," he replied in a tone guaranteed to irk her as though the answer had been and was obvious.

Misao ground her teeth to keep from snapping at him. "Which is...?"

He turned his gaze toward the window, eyes scanning the horizon. "I'll tell you when you get there. Pull your back up straight, close your eyes and concentrate. You aren't learning," he snapped, eyes gleaming with amusement.

Her eyes continued to glare kunai (imaginary though they were) at the arrogant Worg for a moment longer before they closed in resignation and did as he had bid her. She straightened her posture and lowering her head, began to concentrate.

He watched the girl do as he bid. She certainly didn't seem the type to master meditation, but she'd have to be adept enough at it to complete the ritual, otherwise this was a waste of time on a hopeless cause. There was nothing he hated more than wastes of time, but despite her character incompatiblities with the ceremonial rites, he couldn't simply give her up, the opportunity was one he was almost assured never to have again.

A living, breathing female of his own species, completely capable of mating. He broke off such thoughts, turning his stare critical once more.

She was slouching slightly, but he held off criticising for the moment. She did look to be trying. Question was, how was he going to assess whether or not she had actually gotten the jist of meditation enough to move on?

He'd just have to go on instinct then, hoping he'd have a clue. There weren't any major signs for a transcended state of awareness, at least, not that he could remember. It had been a long time.

He repressed a sigh, taking a cursory glance around before seating himself a few feet away. He had the feeling this was going to take a good long while.

He sat for the next hour and a half, his eyes never leaving her frame. Watching every miniscule move, every rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. They seemed even and calm, a very good sign indeed.

Allowing his instincts to guide him, Saitou rose silently to his feet. His hand inched down to withdraw a wickedly sharp kunai from a hidden pocket, bringing the weapon up and taking a deadly aim at the seemingly oblivious girl. With quick precision, Saitou let the kunai fly and the gleaming tip appeared to hone in on its intended target.

At the last moment, Misao's arms shot up, her hands coming together before her face at such a speed that it seemed unfeasible to the human eye. Saitou smirked. Between her palms, the deadly blade had been caught, halted only inches from her face.

Misao's eyes shot open, her mouth falling agape in shock at what had just occured before shooting Saitou and accusing glare.

"You threw a kunai at my head!?" her tone was filled with just as much accusation as her eyes.

He grinned.

Onto step two then, he determined, pulling himself to his feet.

Time had escaped him as he'd sat watching her, half day-dreaming. He stretched, trying to shake off the feeling of fatigue. Sometimes he hated sitting around, he liked being out doing something. When he sat down for long periods of time, he got sleepy.

Ah, well, the next task would wake him up suitably as images of a disgruntled female pranced in his head. This was going to be fun.

"Well, let's head out, burning daylight," he mumbled, patting down his own pockets. Where were those cigarettes and how did he keep displacing them?

The girl behind him shot to her feet like lightning and somehow got between him and the door, holding out her hands as though to keep him inside.

He slowed his pace coming to a stop in front of her, towering over her slight frame in definite amusement at her newest display of unusual antics. He took in her furrowed brow and thin lipped frown.

"What the hell was that?!" She ranted, pushing against his chest with her outstretched hands in frustration. Apparently, she was still pissed about his little test. "I mean, you threw a freaking _kunai_ at my head! You coulda' killed me!"

"But I didn't," Saitou smirked, "You caught it. And you could have only done that if your sense of awareness had been awakened... which it obviously was, or else you'd be dead."

"Oh! Sure, just kill me! What kind of twisted, moronic logic is _that_?"

His lips quirked and leaned down, closer to a face to face level with her that almost had her backing out the door, but she held her ground.

"You want to move on or continue with the theatrics?"

Misao practically growled such was her level of frustration; instead, she nodded, crossing her arms in a huff. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now.. the next step. Purification." he replied simply.

Misao quirked an eyebrow curiously, "Purification?"

Saitou's eyes gleamed, golden orbs of mischief as he nodded. "Purification."

Misao looked up and then quickly looked back down. Her hands were tucked behind her back as she paced looking uneasily at him and then the roaring waterfall behind her and then him again. Somewhere in between she took measured glances at the ground before resuming the uneasy shuffle of glances.

He puffed on his cigarette watching the amusing display.

"You ready?"

She stopped suddenly, pulling her hands up to her hips. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what I'm doing here!"

Her voice was shrill over the roar of the waterfall.

Saitou smirked, flicking the cigarette butt away from him as he elaborated. "It's simple, weasel. You get undressed. You get under the waterfall. You wait." His lips stretched into an even broader grin as her eyes widened at his words.

"U-undressed... Not on your life!"

He calmly flicked his cigarette to the side sending a dash of ash into the wind.

"Two options here, weasel. You take the clothes off willingly or I wrestle them off you."

Misao gawked, "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"You want to risk it? I won't put down my cigarette for much, but I haven't had a good tumble with a woman in a long time. Sounds refreshing," he grinned, displaying teeth as though threatning her.

Misao hesitated. For some reason his words sent a peculiar tingle throughout her body and she felt halfway tempted to accept the challenge. Violently, she shook off the notion. What was she thinking!?

"Fine!" She did growl this time, there was no doubt about it. Bringing her hands up to the buttons of her top, she began to viciously undo them from their button holes.

She paused when she realized that Saitou had not turned around. He stood his ground, staring at her intently.

"Turn around, hentai." She spat.

He abided by her request, but it would be a temporary appeasement. He heard her clothes shifting as he imagined the silky skin her fingers were running over with a complete lack of appreciation.

_'Women,'_ he thought, sourly. They never appreciated the simple beauty or touch of their own bodies. He tilted his head slightly, smirking in pure, male delight. He could always make that point later.

The faint splashing of a body entering water, followed quickly by a feminine squeal, drew his attention from his entertaining thoughts. He turned slightly, glancing from the corner of his eye as the girl stood in hip deep water, her arms wrapped around herself as she shivered slightly. "I-i-i-it's f-f-freeezing!" she managed to say through chattering teeth.

Saitou sighed, shaking his head. "Duck under the water quickly, it won't be so bad after that."

Misao shot him a disbelieving look. "Are you crazy!? I'm gonna catch my death out here as it is, and you want me to _dunk_ myself?!"

Turning fully, Saitou tossed away his cigarette before crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Trust me, weasel, and do it. Then move over to stand beneath the waterfall. I intend for you to stay there for the next forty five minutes."

She growled, but when he seemed to move closer to the water she retreated back toward the waterfall. She climbed up on the slippery rock surface and then realized with complete and utter horror she'd be standing naked in front of him.

She was just supposed to cash in her modesty? And for what?!

She whipped around, only to have her foot slip on the rock and plunge face first into the water as she lost her balance.

Saitou watched with a grin, chuckling as she burst up through the water, coughing and spurting.

"Stupid, idiot... bastard," she snapped, mumbling angrily to herself as she made her way back. "I'm _not_ going up there!"

"Why the hell not? What's your problem now?"

"I'm naked, moron! I'm not standing, _naked_, in front of you for forty minutes!"

Saitou's amber eyes took on a seemingly glowing quality as his lips pulled back into a smirk. "Well, there is something else you can do for the next 40 minutes… but then, we'd both have to be naked."

Flustered, Misao could only glare red faced at the infuriating man, lest she stutter her words. Besides, her teeth were clenched so tightly together in anger, she doubted she would be able to manage more than one word anyway.

Turning jerkily away from Saitou, Misao trudged through the water until she had reached the waterfall. The splashing droplets of frigid water hit her skin as she neared it and she shivered. Damn, but this was gonna be brutal. Taking deep, calming breaths, Misao finally gathered herself up enough to take the final step, submerging herself in the icy waterfall.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaahhhh!" she screeched, the sound of her cry reaching Saitou's sensitive ears from across the spring. He grinned.

"Having fun, weasel?"

His reply was a broken and barely coherent string of very inappropriate words never to be repeated in polite society… or anywhere else for that matter."

Saitou looked up watching as she stood under the torrents of icy water, his grin widening. He slid his eyes slowly down her body, not noticing her eyes staring back at him until she pulled her arms up across her chest.

"You're doing it wrong," he commented dryly. "The point is to purify you. You can't stand there huddling."

"Stop looking at me," she shouted.

"Why? You look just like any other naked woman."

"And I guess _that's_ supposed to make me feel better?"

"You want to feel something, come out from under that waterfall. Otherwise, get to meditating."

Her eyes remained narrowed on him for a moment longer, but finally, she conceded and allowed her arms to fall limip to her sides, her eyes closing and her head dropping down so that her chin nearly rested on her chest. Her entire body seemed to lose all tenseness as she proceeded to meditate. Again.

_'Kami-sama,'_ She thought. _'This is rediculous! What is he trying to prove?!'_

Sadly, an answer was not forthcoming.

Saitou watched her a moment before deciding he couldn't stand for 40 minutes and took a seat by the river side, leaning his back against an upturned tree. He leaned back, turning his head upward. What an unexpected turn of events this was. He wasn't sure if he was lucky or cursed to have stumbled upon this girl in the middle of his territory.

It seemed like forever as the sun trekked across the cloudless sky, the minutes ticking away until finally, the forty minutes had passed. Heaving a sigh, Saitou rose back up to his feet. "Alright, weasel, that's it. Time's up."

He turned his eyes toward the waterfall only to catch a glimpse of skin as she dove beneath the water. He watcehed, waiting for her to surface and finally she did, sputtering and glowering, no less. She approached the shore, eyes frantically searching for her clothes. He stood and walked over, tossing her a towel. He didn't bother turning away as she got out, obviously too cold to care he was watching.

She snatched the towel he'd tossed to her and wrapped it around her body hastily, using the edges to rub furiously at her skin, which had taken on a slightly bluish tint due to her extended stay in the cold waters.

Finally, she felt the needles of pain begin to subside as her blood began to flow more easily throughout her body. This guy had to have some serious problems. What person in his or her right mind would tell somebody to stand beneath freezing cold water for nearly an hour? Then she scoffed at herself.

_'And just what kind of person is dumb enough to actually go do it?'_ A teasing voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_'Shut up.'_ she growled mentally, throwing the towel down and began to get dressed once again.

She certainly didn't feel any different, she thought. At least, not any purer than she had before."Okay, Mr. Bossy, what now?" Her sarcastic tone nearly matched his and Saitou fixed her with an amused stare.

"Not so fast. First, we need to make sure you are, indeed, purified." He stated, walking up to her until there was barely a foot between them. Leaning forward, he brought his head nearer to hers, his lips a breath away from her right ear, so close that every puff of warm air that filtered from his mouth seemed to caress her skin in spine tingling intervals. Misao stiffened, but remained put, wondering what the Wolf thought he was doing now.

His eyes seemed to narrow on her and she tried to step back from him cautiously, but he reached out. His large hands gripped the curves of her shoulders, pulling her nearer.

"I think _someone_ is a little too close-" she started only to be cut off in surprise as one of those dangerously large hands moved up to her chin. She could feel his calloused finger tips against her skin and tried to repress the shudder, but couldn't.

"Finally found a way to shut you up, minx?" His grin was downright predatory, she thought, hardly registering the words. "I'll keep that in mind for later."

Try as she might, Misao was unable to gather herself together in order to issue a retort. Instead, she found herself falling prey to what could only be described as a sensual assault. Those long, nimble looking fingers began to dance across the skin of her shoulder and neck, carressing a sensitive spot that she had been unaware she'd possessed. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing became shallow pants as she felt herself lean into him when his mouth drew back to her ear and his warm tongue made a quick swipe across her pulse point, eliciting a gasp from her. What was he doing?!

Better yet, _why_ was she allowing it?! She could feel a sudden tightening in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that she'd felt occurring the last time he'd kissed her...back in the cabin. That undescribably pleasant sensation that had left her breathless and nearly begging for more after he'd pulled away. Leaning against him as she was, she felt it when his chest expanded in a deep, exhilarated breath before chuckling lightly. She nearly growled when he once again pulled away, leaving her unbalanced and swaying with the after-effects he'd had on her body. Her eyes felt heavy, but she forced them open anyway, only to find him smirking down at her. Immediately, she scowled.

"You do that _entirely_ too much," she snapped, feeling uneasy with the way he was looking at her and feeling as though she'd just been toyed with.

"You asked what was next," he replied, turning his back to her only causing her anger to rise a notch.

She pulled her hands up to her hips, giving serious consideration to jumping up onto his back and slapping the back of his head as hard as she could.

"So what was that supposed to prove?" She asked, tone snippy.

He turned just slightly, his sharp eyes darting over her figure. "Your purity."

Her purity? She furrowed her brow in concentration, thinking the matter over.

"Don't exert yourself," he scoffed, moving off apparently heading back to the cabin.

She followed along mumbling obscenities. He continued on without waiting for her and by the time they got back she was feeling the work of the day. She could really use a nap, but she didn't feel like going to sleep around _this_ guy. He was already in the cabin when she arrived.

"Nice of you to wait for me," she snapped.

He shrugged absently. "You gonna sit down or prance around the cabin all day?"

Misao huffed, crossing her arms defiantly and leaned against the wall of the cabin. Saitou heaved a deep, frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his dark locks. "Fine. Suit yourself, Weasel. But trust me when I say that you're going to need all the rest you can get before you reach the final step." Saitou hid an amused smirk when she tossed a slightly curious glance toward him.

_'Final step?'_ She thought, as full blown nervousness flooded her entire being. As if what she'd already been through hadn't been enough, there was _more_ that she had to endure? Looking at the wolfish man standing across from her she asked almost timidly. "What final step?"

"Transformation." He replied evenly, his eyes trained on her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Transformation?"

That even sounded exhausting, she thought, somewhat irritably. "Wait a second- transformation into what, exactly?"

"Well, not much for memory, are you, weasel?"

Her face scrunched up into an expression not quite rage, but not quite offensive, but bordering on both.

"Sometime between now and the mid-noon of the following day, you'll proceed to the third and final step. Your first transformation into your secondary form."

She blinked. Oh, she didn't like the sound of that. Secondary form?

"I still don't get-" Misao paused mid-sentence. Her eyes glazed over as it finally dawned on her what Saitou was saying. Secondary form, as in, another form other than the one she was now in. That meant that, if what he had said earlier was really true...if she was _really_ a Worg like Saitou was...then she would be able to change into a wolf, just as he had. Just that thought alone chased away all ability to speak.

Seeing that she'd finally gotten what he was saying, Saitou lit up another cigarette as he waited for the shock to wear off. Finally, Misao's eyes focused again and immediately rose to look at him as dozens of questions filled her mind. "What... How... I mean... is it dangerous?" She fought to hold back the tremble in her voice as she asked the most important question.

His lips turned up into a primal grin that overrode her restraint and she felt her shoulders tremble slightly.

"Isn't everything?"

She paused. "No. No, everything isn't. At least, not to normal, everyday individuals. But we've already established that you're some very strange man living in the middle of absolute nowhere, so I guess normal doesn't apply to you, does it?"

Her mind was whirling in a thousand different directions. She wasn't sure if her rambling continued or if she stopped for a moment, turning her back to him. Then, a moment later, she turned back.

"You know what. I don't think so. I don't want to turn into some ugly, snarling beast. Death take me!" She shouted to the ceiling, momentarily forgetting the insult she'd hurled at her host in her personal cinema.

She heard the rustle of movement and paused, deathly still as he pulled himself to his feet in one perfect, glided movement. 'Uh oh,' she thought.

"Ugly, snarling beast?"

"Uh, what I meant was ... uh ... I-I don't want to lose my mind. You know, not be able to think while I'm like that."

Saitou continued to stare down at her, unyeilding in his intimidating stance. Raising an eyebrow at her, he spoke, his voice reminiscent of a growl. "Don't lie to me. You conversed with me just fine while I was in my other form. So don't use that for an excuse."

She cast a feeble glance around the room as though looking at anything but him would help her think. It wasn't helping. She had spoken to him in wolf form, hadn't she? Or... maybe that hadn't happened. Perhaps not? She brought her hands to her head, grabbing the hair at her temples, fisting her small hands pulling her hair slightly.

"Why, me? Why?" She whined.

Saitou's response was a scoff, as though to say without words he was getting the short end of the stick being stuck with her. Suddenly, she stood straighter and pointed an accusing finger at his chest.

"That's it! That didn't happen at all. I have an overactive imagination you know. I always thought it was a gift." She smiled but his stare was anything but amused.

"Oh?" He asked, a deadpan sound that caused the hair on her neck to rise.

"_I_," she pointed to herself. "Am going for a walk. No weirdo half man, half wolf people invited."

She turned to skip out the doorway, her previous exhaustion forgotten in her new panic, only to gag as he yanked the back of her collar. He pulled again, harder and she threw her arms up to try to stop herself from falling and failed.

Her backside smacked hard against the floor and she winced. "Ouchies..."

"You will remain here until mid-noon of tomorrow. Do yourself a favor and go to sleep."

She blinked. Ah, she was tired, but did she want to sleep around this guy? Everything about him seemed to give her chills and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Conceding to her fatigue, she agreed, lumbering to her feet.

"Okay, I'll go to sleep. But don't think I'm going to be any less of the perfect companion with a great, bubbling personality when I wake up again."

His lips quirked slightly, either in amusement or annoyance, she couldn't tell. She headed over to his rolled out futon and flopped herself in it without so much as glancing back at him She snuggled down, sighing contentedly, closing her eyes.

"Sleepy, sleepy..." she muttered slowly.

He had never valued peace and quiet as much as he did in that moment. At the same time, he couldn't wait until the bright eyed annoyance opened her eyes, and her mouth, to disturb him again.

It had been too long without company.

_TBC..._


End file.
